


One Time (Beronica)

by riverdaleromance



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaleromance/pseuds/riverdaleromance
Summary: When Veronica makes an elaborate plan to make Jughead jealous for Betty, the two girls don't realize they're falling in love....
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

_When Veronica arrived in Riverdale, she wanted to leave her old self behind in New York. The 'Old Veronica' as Veronica Lodge called it was no longer in the 'New Veronica's' life. She met her best friend, Betty Cooper a day before she stared her new school life at Riverdale High. Little did she know that her love interest would turn into a girl._

_Betty and Veronica. The most inseparable duo. Best friends forever. Alice Cooper tried everything in her power to get her daughter away from the Lodges, but Betty stuck with Veronica like she said she would. At first glance, Veronica fell in love with Betty. At the time, Betty was hopelessly in love with her best friend, Archie Andrews but when Veronica walked into Pop's as Betty was about to make the confession to Archie, she laid her eyes_ _on Veronica and fell in love. Again._

_"Betty you're doing cheer with me this year." Veronica said as the sat down at lunch table._

_"I already told you V. I'm not doing it." Betty said and sat down next to Kevin._

_"I agree with Veronica. I think you should do it." Kevin said, Betty shot him a playful glare._

_"Please Betty..Do it for me?" Veronica asked, Betty glanced at Kevin, then at Veronica. She let out sigh._

_"Anything for you." Betty said, Veronica practically squealed and clapped her hands together. Kevin moved into Betty's ear._

_"Let the love begin." Kevin said, earning an eye roll from Betty._

_After school, multiple girls, including Betty and Veronica were crowding into the locker room to change into their cheer clothes._

_Betty slipped her shirt over her head, Veronica turned around and couldn't help but stare. The blonde felt the brunette's gaze on her._

_Without turning around, "You know it's not so nice to stare V." Betty said causing Veronica to retract her gaze to the lockers in front of her._

_The door to the locker room opened and Cheryl Blossom walked in, her heels clacking._

_"Get ready sluts. We're on in five." The red head announced and walked out._

_"Damn. She must be in a mood today." Veronica said and rushed to the locker room with Betty._

_The tryouts were boring to watch as usual, Cheryl "banished" girls from the gym if they did bad. It was finally Betty and Veronica's turn. Cheryl had a snarky smirk on her face the whole time._

_"Go bulldogs." Veronica yelled out, finishing their cheer. Cheryl sat there with no emotion._

_"Where's the heat? Where's the sizzle?" Cheryl finally said out of the silence. Betty and Veronica looked at each other._

_"Well... You haven't seen our big finish yet." Veronica said dropping her poms poms and quickly reaching out to grab Betty. "Don't freak out, just trust me." Those were the words that Veronica let out before she pressed her lips onto Betty's. Betty was taken back at first, but she went on with it. Veronica's hands were on either side of Betty's cheeks and Betty's were slightly lingering on the smaller girl's waist. The kiss lasted a few seconds. Both of them pulled back and Cheryl was sarcastically, slowly clapping._

_"Well ladies, you've managed to fuck up everyone's eyes in here. But whatever, I don't care. You're on the team." Cheryl said and rolled her eyes._

_Betty and Veronica looked at each other and smiled big._

_"I think this calls for a milkshake at Pop's." Betty said and put an arm over her best friend's shoulder._

_Betty had thought why Veronica kissed her. All she knew was that it felt like heaven, it was nothing like kissing a guy._


	2. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jughead breaks up with Betty, Veronica uses her thinking skills to come up with a perfect plan for Betty.
> 
> fuck i'm sorry. i'm really bad at doing these.

_After the girls were done with their milkshakes, Betty offered to walk Veronica home. Of course she said yes, she would never miss out on alone time with Betty._

_"So what's your plan for this year?" Veronica asked._

_"I don't want any drama with Cheryl like last year." Betty said and laughed lightly, then her phone rang and a photo of Jughead popped up. Betty put it back her pocket and ignored it._

_"You're not gonna take that betts?" Veronica asked, Betty shook her head, then it started to ring again._

_"We haven't talked in 3 days and he wants to call me now?" Betty asked and answered it the second time. "Hi Jug." She put on her best fake voice. Veronica sat there silently, waiting for her friend to get off the phone. Once the call was over, Betty had tears coming down from her eyes. Veronica pulled Betty into a hug._

_"He just dumped me." Betty said, there was sadness and anger in her eyes. Veronica couldn't make out what she was feeling._

_"Oh Betty." Veronica said stroking her hair lightly, attempting to soothe her, it was working. Betty let out a sigh and took the moment in._

_"Can I stay with you V? I don't wanna go home and listen to my mom." Betty said pulling away from the hug. Missing the contact._

_"Yes. Yes of course. Come on, I'll tell my mom to let your mom know." Veronica said and pulled out her phone, but Betty pushed it back._

_"No Ronnie, I don't want my mom to know that I'm gone. I just wanna be with you right now." Betty said, now grabbing Veronica's hand._

_"Ok betts." Veronica said and blushed._

_Veronica found her keys and opened the door, the house was quiet which meant her mom was out working late. Veronica pulled Betty into her room and got situated._

_"Am i allowed to ask why?" Veronica asked as Betty took off her jacket and dropped it onto the floor._

_"The serpents. He didn't want me getting pulled into it. I don't get it. Was I not good enough for him Ronnie?" Betty asked moving her gaze to her friend who was lost in thought. "V?"_

_"You were more than good enough. There's no way in hell that I'm letting you think that you weren't good enough for him. So to get him back, I have a plan." Veronica said._

_"What are you thinking?" Betty asked leaning back in the chair she was sitting in._

_"We could fake date and show him what he's missing." Veronica said, Betty went silent._

_"Veronica.." Betty's voice trailed off. Veronica moved to the chair and grabbed her hands._

_"Just think about it. I just you to be happy." Veronica said, Betty's lips turned into a small smile._

_"Ok Ronnie. I'll do it." Betty said._

_"That quick?" Veronica asked, Betty lightly laughed and smiled. "I wanna get his ass." Betty said._

_The rest of the night was full of laughter and watching romance movies on netflix, which got Betty into a mood._

_"Veronica." Betty said switching her gaze from the TV to Veronica._

_"Hm?" Veronica hummed in response._

_"How are we gonna do this fake dating thing?" Betty asked._

"We have to act like a couple. Hold hands, go on dates, and kiss....occasionally." Veronica said. Betty raised an eyebrow.

"You know Jughead wasn't the kissing type." Betty said and put her hand on Veronica's thigh, the brunette's breathing hitched. "I could use the practice." Betty leaned closer to Veronica. 

Veronica's gaze flickered between Betty's lips and her eyes. Betty was the first to lean in, she pecked Veronica's lips once. Veronica didn't care, she craved Betty. Veronica flung her arms around Betty's neck and pulled her closer. Betty straddled Veronica, not breaking the kiss. Veronica's hands slid from Betty's neck slowly down her back until they reached the bottom, itching- but not daring - to travel any further. 

Betty's hands were placed on the sides of Veronica's face, holding lightly as she explored the other girl's mouth with her tongue. Without thinking, she let one of her hands travel down over Veronica's shoulders running over the curve of her chest. It wasn't until Veronica let out a breathy sigh that Betty registered what she was doing. 

Betty pulled her hand away and pulled back, 

"Sorry." Veronica lips curved into a lazy smile, "For what?" 

"I don't know." Betty said honestly, "Jughead, this, everything." 

"Stop." Veronica said, brushing away a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her face, "You don't have to apologize for anything, especially not this." 

"Still I fee-" 

"Shh." 

Betty felt silent again as Veronica's lips covered her own. Veronica finally slipped down over the curve of her back, down to her ass. Betty's breathing hitched as Veronica squeezed softly. 

"Is this okay?" Veronica asked, as they pulled apart of breath. 

Betty nodded, not trusting her own voice as she leaned in again. However, Veronica placed her finger on the other girl's chin and smiled softly.

"I need to hear you say it." 

"I promise this is okay." 

Betty mirrored the grin that spread on Veronica's face as she leaned down and the their lips once again reconnected. Betty pulled away again, only to move to her neck. She began peppering soft kisses down the side of Veronica's neck. Veronica's head was pressing into the pillows, trying to give Betty more access.

"Betty..." 

Betty hummed in response, as she sank her teeth gently into Veronica's neck before soothing the area with her tongue. "Fuck you're really good at that." Veronica tugged Betty's head back up to her lips, joining them together once again in a heated kiss. Betty's hand traveled to the bottom of Veronica's shirt at it's own accord. She barely even registered what she was doing, all she knew what was that she wanted to feel Veronica's skin against her own. 

Veronica finally lifted her back, allowing Betty to take off her shirt. Betty's heart sped up as she lifted the fabric up over Veronica's stomach. Unable to stop herself, she bent down to the freshly exposed skin and sucked a mark, one that mirrored the one that was sure to be appearing on the raven haired girl's neck.

"Veronica wrapped her legs around Betty's waist pulling her closer, "Betts..." Veronica said impatient.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Veronica? Are you in there?" Hermione's voice came from the otherside.

"Changing. Give me a sec." Veronica said, Betty tossed Veronica her shirt, and crawled into Veronica's bed and faked sleeping.

"Hey mom." Veronica said trying her best to hide the purple marks that Betty had produced.

"Is that Betty?" Hermione asked looking over Veronica's shoulder.

"Uh yeah, we're working on a project together so she came to work on it." Veronica said, still trying to maintain her calm.

"Well okay...Does Alice know?" Hermione asked before she walked away.

"Yep. Well, it was nice seeing you mom. I'm really tired, so I"ll see you in the morning." Veronica said and quickly shut the door.

Betty sat up and let out a sigh of relief. Veronica laid next to Betty.

"That was good practice." Veronica said and winked at Betty.

"Sorry about your neck." Betty said, making Veronica laugh lightly.

"Its okay. It'll just make Jughead even more jealous tomorrow. So sweet dreams Miss Cooper." Veronica said.

Veronica soon drifted off to sleep, but Betty sat in the silence and thought about what happened. Do I really love Jughead? Betty thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was beyond wack, but i promise they'll get better.   
> -m


	3. Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Day, new couple at Riverdale High.

Betty and Veronica shifted closer to each other during the night, Veronica's arms were wrapped around Betty's waist, and Betty's arm was over Veronica's shoulder. Veronica was awake first, she turned to her side and took in the beauty of the blonde, Betty opened one of her eyes and her lips turned into a lazy smile.

"It's not nice to stare love." Betty said, causing Veronica to turn to the other side.

"I was seeing if you were awake." Veronica said and got out of the bed to look at herself in the mirror. "God damn Betty, you did a number on my neck last night." Betty went over to the mirror and stood behind her.

"I mean it will get people's attention so that's a good thing right?" Betty asked going into Veronica's bathroom to brush her teeth. There was always an extra toothbrush for Betty.

"For sure. Are you nervous to be doing this?" Veronica asked picking out clothes from her closet, whilst Betty spit out the toothpaste from her mouth. 

"Maybe a little." Betty said and went into Veronica's closet to find herself an outfit. 

She came out with a purple dress and heels. Veronica looked at her up and down, before speaking.

"You can keep that. I wanna see you in it more." Veronica said, Betty lightly laughed and walked with Veronica downstairs. 

Hermione greeted the girls, then they left off to school. 

Betty and Veronica walked to school, hand in hand, side by side. They got stares the second they entered the building. Veronica saw Jughead looking at them, so she pulled Betty to her and kissed her, passionately. Betty pulled back with a smile on her face. Jughead shook his head and walked off.

"That totally worked." Betty said and grabbed Veronica's hand again and made their way to class. It was better for them because the girls had all their classes together, and Jughead had most of his classes with Betty, which meant pissing him off even more. 

Veronica decided to sit next to Betty in the last row in chemistry class. Jughead sat at the table right beside them, Betty could feel his eyes on her. The rest of the day was boring as always, then after school, Jughead got the guts to finally talk to Betty. 

"Betty can we talk?" Jughead asked stopping her in the middle of the hallway.

"Sure, what's up?" Betty asked crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry." Jughead said, Betty raised an eyebrow.

"Jug you broke up with me over the phone because you didn't wanna come face to face with me. So please I can't deal with you right now." Betty said and tried to walk away, but Jughead pulled her arm back. "Do you still love me." Jughead let the words roll of his tongue.

"You hurt me Jughead. Veronica was there for me, and now we're dating. I'm more happy with her than I was with you." Betty said, raising her voice.

"Are you kidding me? We were together for 2 years Betty, and this is what I get." Jughead said taking his beanie off.

"Jughead if you can't accept that I'm happy, then this conversation is over." Betty said and walked away to find Veronica, then Cheryl stopped her.

"Cousin Betty." Cheryl said in her usual annoying chirpy voice.

"What do you want Cheryl?" Betty asked letting out a loud sigh.

"I noticed you and Veronica were getting a little lovey dovey today...When did that happen?" Cheryl asked.

"Last night." Betty said. Cheryl laughed. "Damn Betty." She said and walked off.\

Betty finally found Veronica sitting on a bench outside waiting for her.

"Hey you didn't have to wait for me." Betty said, as Veronica linked their arms together.

"Cheryl came out and said that Jughead talked to you." Veronica told Betty.

"Yeah he sprung the do you still love me question." Betty said shrugging her shoulders. 

"You said yes right?" Veronica asked. Betty wanted to say no, but she couldn't.

"Yeah of course." Betty said trying to keep a real voice.

"Good...Oh and also, you're gonna be my date to the dance on Friday." Veronica said proudly. 

"I forgot there was a dance." Betty said.

"I almost did, but a little birdie reminded me. I also have the perfect dress for you." Veronica said. 

"Ronnie." Betty said, letting out a sigh.

"No, no. Don't Ronnie me. You are my fake girlfriend, you are taking me to this dance Betty." Veronica said putting her hands onto Betty's shoulders.

"Fine, but if I take you to the dance on Friday, then I get to take you on a real date. Tonight." Betty said proudly. 

"Tonight? Then we best be getting ready. I'll see you at yours at 7?" Veronica said, Betty nodded, then the girls rushed to their houses. 

Betty forgot that she didn't home last night.

"Elizabeth Cooper. Where the hell have you been?" Alice asked, raising her voice. Betty threw her bag down on the ground.

"I was with Veronica. We were working on a project for class and I fell asleep." Betty said, scratching the back of her neck. 

"You have a phone don't you?" Alice asked, and Betty rolled her eyes.

"My phone was dead by the end of the night mom. Do you have to do this every time I'm out with someone?" Betty asked, then walked upstairs to her room.

"What are you doing now?" Alice asked following her.

"I"m getting ready for a date. With Veronica, and yes I like girls and you can't change that." Betty said and left her mom shocked and surprised. 

Three hours later, Betty was ready. She decided to meet Veronica at her house because she didn't want her best friend to feel the wrath of her mother. 

Betty just walked into Veronica's house, and went up to her room. Veronica was in the bathroom fixing her hair and makeup.

"Hey love." Betty said and stood behind Veronica who smiled at the sight of Betty.

"Hey there," Veronica said, with a dreamy look in her eyes, "I thought I was meeting you?" 

"Oh trust me. I saved you. My mother was going full rouge." Betty said.

"Well if you wanna stay in here you can, I just have to put my dress on." Veronica said and walked out of the bathroom with a bath robe on.

"Hm, I like this view." Betty said with a seductive look in her eyes. Veronica noticed.

"Later." Was all Veronica said and went into her closet to change into her dress. 

After 15 minutes, Veronica came out and Betty was speechless. She didn't catch herself digging her eyes into Veronica.

"Like what you see?" Veronica asked, blushing.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Betty asked as she walked over to her and tried to kiss her, but the smaller girl put a finger to her lips.

"Hey, hey. Remember we're not really dating." Veronica said moving her hand to cup Betty's cheek.

"I might not be able to contain myself around you." Betty said, and winked at her.

Smithers drove them to Pop's for dinner.

"Sorry we're not really at a romantic place." Veronica said and slid into the open spot in front of Betty. 

"It's romantic enough, because you're here." Betty said, and put her hands under her chin and studied the girl in front of her. 

"Why are you such a flirt?" Veronica asked Betty and playfully slapped her hand.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Betty asked once again.

"Whatever." Veronica said and rolled her eyes.

The girls and talked for hours, after they decided to take a walk and let their food burn off.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight." Veronica said, holding Betty's hands in hers. 

"Don't thank me. I've wanted to do this." Betty said, and Veronica looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Veronica asked, getting a nod from Betty.

"You know I lied to you after school about Jughead." Betty said.

"I know." Veronica said.

"What?" Betty asked.

"I just knew. You didn't sound believable anyways." Veronica said, Betty laughed nervously. "So are you gonna tell me who you got your eyes on now?" 

"My eyes on her right now." Betty said with pride in her voice.

"What? Me?" Veronica asked pointing to herself, but smiling at what this could mean.

"I like you Veronica. A lot." Betty said as they stopped.

"You do?" Veronica asked.

"Yes Veronica, so will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Betty asked, with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Betty Cooper, I would love to be your girlfriend." Veronica said captured Betty's lips with her own. 

Betty escorted Veronica home with joy.

"I will swing by and come pick you up tomorrow morning." Betty said and leaned down to kiss her new girlfriend.

"Sounds great, and remember to get your dancing shoes for tomorrow." Veronica said and kissed Betty's cheek.

"I love you V." Betty said, Veronica's eyes brightened.

"I love you too betts. Good night." Veronica said and flashed a smile and turned around to enter her apartment. 

Betty walked home with the biggest smile on her face and happiness because she just secured the love of her life forever. 


	4. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dressing gown slipped off her shoulders, falling to a puddle around her ankles, she was eager to try it on. But the feel of someone's hands running up her body caused a shiver of pleasure to course through her body, releasing a shaky breath.

Betty woke up with a smile on her face, and excitement because the dance was tonight. She rolled over to her nightstand to check her phone, there was one text from her mom that she quickly read and ignored, then there were 3 unread messages from Veronica.

V- hey mi amor, are we still walking to school together? 

V- are you excited for the dance tonight? 

V- i'm pretty sure you're sleeping, so i'll let you sleep. xoxo

Betty bit her lip and thought of a good response.

B- morning gorgeous 

B- of course we're still walking to school together unless you don't want to...

V- oh no no, i want to. i'm on my way right now.

B- i just woke up, come in like 10 minutes.

"Too bad I'm here already." Veronica said putting her phone on the small desk by Betty's door. 

"Veronica." Betty said and pulled the covers over head and hides under them.

"Why are you hiding?" Veronica asked pulling the covers away from Betty's face. 

"Because I just woke up and I look like an absolute mess." Betty said, Veronica pulled the covers all the way off of Betty, then hiked a leg over her waist to straddle her.

"You look gorgeous, and not to mention, your morning voice is...hot." Veronica said, as Betty traced circles on her thighs.

"My mom is working early, and it's..." Betty's voice trailed off, "5:30, and we don't have to leave until 7... so we have some time." Betty grasped the back of Veronica's neck and pulled her down to her level and kissed her. 

Betty moved her hands around Veronica's back, finding the zipper to her dress. The sound of it coming down, echoed the room. Veronica let it fall past her shoulders and Betty pulled down the rest. At an instant, Betty attacked Veronica's collarbone and neck to find her weak spot. After a few seconds, Veronica moaned loudly, indicating that Betty had found it. Veronica tangled her hands in Betty's hair, as Betty sucked at the spot before soothing the area with her tongue. Betty slowly moved her hand back to Veronica's back, and unclasped the bra. Freeing the brunette's boobs, Betty turned her over now that she was on top, she started to suck on Veronica's nipple, one in her mouth and the other being toyed with Betty's hands.

"Jesus Betty." Veronica said letting out a breathy moan, Betty smiled, making sure that she left a mark. 

Betty slipped the rest of Veronica's dress off, so that she was just left with her underwear, Betty moved her hand lower, and lower, and lower, until reached Veronica's thigh, rubbing her hand up and down slowly. Veronica grabbed her hand and moved it to the hem of her underwear.

"Eager are we Miss Lodge?" Betty asked in a seductive voice, then Alice walked in.

"Hey ladies." Alice said leaning against the door frame, Veronica gasped and covered herself with the covers.

"What the hell mom, I thought you were working early." Betty said running her fingers through her hair.

"I forgot my phone and I heard some noises up here." Alice said, scrunching her nose.

"Well can you get out so I can get ready for school." Betty said.

"Next time, I hope to not catch you in bed with a Lodge." Alice said and left.

"Betty Cooper, I thought your mom was working early?" Veronica asked finding her bra and putting it back on.

"I know, you heard her. She forgot her phone." Betty said going into her closet to find herself an outfit.

"Maybe next time it won't be your mom catching us in bed." Veronica said and winked at Betty.

"You will be the death of me Veronica Cecilia Lodge." Betty said and went into the bathroom to change.

The girls walked to school, once again with their arms linked, catching each other's glances.

"So are you ready for the dance tonight?" Betty asked turning her gaze to her girlfriend.

"Of course I am. I can't wait to see you in your dress....and your hair better be down." Veronica said touching the end of Betty's ponytail.

"My hair? Down? My mother would never let me." Betty said laughing lightly.

"After school ,get ready for the dance, keep your hair in a ponytail, then come to my house so I can do your hair." Veronica said.

"V, my mom is gonna be at the dance, she'll make me put my hair back up." Betty said.

"That's too bad for her. I'm making sure that you wear your hair down." Veronica said in a firm tone. 

Once they arrived at the school, the girls split because first bell had rang which indicated them to leave for first period. The whole day, boys and girls were eager to attend the dance with their dates, some of even left school early just to get ready. Finally last bell rang, which meant school was over. Betty and Veronica approached each other.

"So I'll see you at yours around 5?" Betty asked kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"5 sounds great." Veronica said and pecked Betty on the lips and left the other to her house and so did Betty.

Once again when Betty got home, Alice was there to interrogate her. Once. Again.

"Elizabeth, why was there a naked Lodge in your bed this morning?" Alice asked stopping Betty at the front door.

"Jesus christ mom. Would you just drop it? She's my girlfriend and you can't do anything to do that. And please don't tell that this is just a phase because it's not. I love Veronica and she loves me. So leave it alone." Betty said, telling her mom off and leaving up to her bedroom to get ready. 

Betty took a pink dress out from her closet, it stopped right above her thighs. To finish it off, she dabbed some makeup on her face and sprayed her beautiful smelling perfume onto her body and left right out the door to Veronica's house. 

"Hey gorgeous." Betty said leaning against the door frame and eyeing her girlfriend.

"That was quick." Veronica said turning around and smiling at the sight of Betty.

"Where's your dress?" Betty asked moving closer to her.

"Oh I was just about to get it out, give me a second." Veronica went into her closet and took out a dress, the color just as dark as her hair, the young woman beamed at the sight of it. It came from a designer she knew back in New York, it had just got to her house the night before. All day she couldn't get over how beautiful it was. The dressing gown slipped off her shoulders, falling to a puddle at her ankles, she was eager to try it on. But the feel of someone's hands running up her body caused a shiver of pleasure to course through her body, releasing a shaky breath.

"Betty..." 

Betty could only smirk as she smiled against Veronica's shoulder, she loved knowing the affect she had on her girlfriend. The feel of Betty's hands over her skin electrified every cell in her body, the anticipation as to what comes afterward caused her body to warm. Betty trailed kisses down her girlfriend's jawline, neck the moving seductively to her chest wanting to feel every inch of her skin. Betty could clearly hear the desperation beneath her quiet moans, the blonde doesn't hold back when she reaches the barrier of Veronica's bra that was keeping her from the brunette's boobs, she didn't bother attempting to undo the strap. Betty grasped the middle of the bra and yanked it hard, the back snapping freeing her boobs. Veronica hadn't been expecting it, grabbing hold of her girlfriend at the sudden quick movement. 

"Babe that was expensive!" 

Betty shrugged, "I'll treat you to a new one." 

The woman got to her feet, backing onto the mattress the girl falling back on the bed with a giggle, enjoying the attention. Veronica hadn't noticed that Betty placed a chair under the handle of her door so that no one could just walk in. Betty clambered on top of her girlfriend, giving Veronica a quick kiss before focusing on her boobs, one hand toying with her nipple and her tongue working on the other.

"So fucking beautiful." Betty murmured against her skin, making sure to leave a mark when she sucked on Veronica's skin. 

Their tongues soon became connected in a kiss, Betty's hand, slowly but surely, getting lower making Veronica's back arch. Betty's hand rested on her thighs, softly running them up and down before finally touching Veronica where she had longed to be touched, a breathy moaned escaped her lip. The sound music to Betty's ears.

Betty had to silence her girlfriend's moans with a kiss, knowing that Hermione was just only a couple doors down. It didn't take long before Betty could feel Veronica shaking, one more thrust and the woman had collapsed under Betty's touch, a muffled, 'fuck' leaving her mouth. It felt as though Betty had won the lottery, a wide smirk formed on her face as she watched Veronica trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry babe...you just looked so hot, standing there naked like that." Betty gnawed on her lips, blue eyes focusing on the girl. "It felt like you were teasing me." 

"I'd never tease you, but I'm damn well grateful that you thought I was." Veronica grinned before rolling off the bed, her legs a little weak from the mind blowing orgasm Betty had just given her. She finally grabbed the dress, and slipped it on. Looking at herself in full body mirror that was draped against her wall, Betty came up from behind her and wrapped her arms around Veronica's stomach from behind.

"You look beautiful V." Betty said, as Veronica leaned more into her embrace.

"And so do you, but you know what would make you look even better?" Veronica asked turning around her girlfriend's arms.

"Hm." Betty hummed in response.

"If those beautiful blonde locks of yours were hanging off your shoulders." Veronica said and now went behind Betty and took her hair out of the ponytail.

After Veronica was done, brushing and curling her girlfriend's hair, Betty looked like a whole different.

"I think I should keep my hair down more huh." Betty said taking one more look at herself in the mirror before turning around to Veronica who was spraying her perfume on herself.

"I agree." Veronica said and linked their arms together. "You ready?"

"Of course." Betty said and they walked out to see Smithers.

"Drive us to the school Smithers?" Veronica asked letting Betty into the car first.

"Of course Miss Veronica." Smithers replied and stepped on the gas. 

The gym was bumping with music, drunk and sober teenagers were scattered everywhere inside. The teachers completely oblivious to the multiple varsity football boys, including Archie who were spiking the punch. The girls walked in hand in hand, and were greeted at the door by a teacher.

"Wanna dance?" Veronica asked holding out her hand to Betty.

"Sure." Betty said and grabbed Veronica's hand as she was pulled to the middle oft the wooden floor.

Betty rested her hand on Veronica's waist and Veronica arms were draped on Betty's shoulders. 

"You know B, I've always wanted to slow dance with you." Veronica said, slowly swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music.

"Oh really? Well...How does it feel to be slow dancing with Betty Cooper?" 

Veronica took and breath and pulled Betty closer to her to rest her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

"Let's just say it's better than I pictured it. So what I mean is that this moment we're having right now...is perfect." Veronica said smiling proudly at her girlfriend. 

"That's what I was going for." Betty said and brought Veronica even closer so that their bodies were touching.

After a few more minutes of dancing, Cheryl approached.

"Ladies, some of the boys and I are planning to ditch the dance and make our way to the Roving Eye for the night. You two are free to join us." Cheryl said in her usual annoying cheery voice.

Betty and Veronica looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Sure but we can't go clubbing in these clothes Cheryl." Veronica said pointing to their dresses.

"Oh I have clothes in my car." Cheryl said and pulled the girls outside to her car, where Reggie, Archie, Kevin, Josie, and Valerie were waiting.

"Miss Cooper and Miss Lodge, are you two joining us tonight?" Reggie asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course. Why would we miss out on this." Betty said as Cheryl handed her clothes.

The outfit was way of Betty's comfort zone, but she didn't care. Cheryl let the girls change in her car. Veronica was wearing a black skirt, that went a little past her thighs, and tight shirt. Betty was wearing a gold skirt a black crop top.

"Damn Cooper, you clean up really well." Reggie said eyeing her, Veronica moved close to her.

"Her eyes aren't down there mantle and besides, she's mine so back off." Veronica said jokingly.

"Ok bitches, let's go." Cheryl said and everyone crowed into Cheryl's car.


	5. Drunk Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty, Veronica and the rest of the gang go to the Roving Eye and have the night of their lives.

Cheryl pulled into the parking lot, and gave everyone fake ID's to get in. Surprisingly, all of them were cleared. Archie got drinks, Cheryl reserved a table and the rest sat back and waited.

"V, did we really agree to do this?" Betty asked over the loud music.

"Come on mi amor, you've never seen club Veronica in action." Veronica said and grabbed both of Betty's hands and pulled her up from where she was sitting.

"Fine, but can we get a drink first?" Betty asked, Veronica gave and went with Betty to the bar.

"What can I get you ladies?" The bartender turned around, and to their surprise, it was Jughead.

"Jug, what the hell are you doing here?" Betty asked.

"I could ask you two the same thing." Jughead said.

"Whatever, can we just get two of your best drinks." Veronica said, Jughead turned around and made the drinks and slid it to them.

"Thanks Jones." Betty said and left with Veronica.

The girls downed their drinks, Betty made a face at the burning sensation that went down her throat.

"Come on, let's dance." Veronica said and pulled Betty to the dance floor.

Veronica guided Betty's hands to rest on her waist, and Veronica draped one arm over Betty's shoulder to keep herself steady. The girls swayed their hips to the beat of the song. Betty got more into it, she pressed her palms against Veronica's back pulling her closer so that their bodies were touching. This much contact made Veronica's body go crazy, to make her body go into rouge, Betty moved her both of her hands down Veronica's ass and squeezed lightly.

"Cooper should we be doing this here?" Veronica asked whispering into her girlfriend's ear.

"Do what?" Betty asked innocently. 

"Your hands seem to be going a little low there, aren't they?" Veronica asked jokingly, Betty moved them back up.

"Hm sorry, I can't handle myself around my girlfriend." Veronica noticed that her words were slurring, and Veronica knows that Betty does not mix well with a beverage that is not Pop's milkshake or water, and Veronica knows that her girlfriend is lightweight.

"Ok, you're drunk. It's time to go." Veronica said and pulled Betty.

"Is she drunk already?" Cheryl asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes, and I need to escort her home. So I'll catch you guys at school." Veronica said and gave her goodbyes.

"Veronica..." Betty said.

"Yes love?" Veronica asked softly.

"You are beautiful." Betty said, almost tripping, but Veronica was there to catch her.

"Thank you mi amor, so are you." Veronica said, then Betty pulled her into a kiss. It was heated and sexy, Betty's hands were already roaming Veronica's body. "Betty Cooper, as much as I would love to to do this right now, you are drunk and I need to get you home." Veronica linked their arms and made sure Betty got home safe. 

Veronica slowly and carefully carried Betty bridal style up upstairs to her room.

"Thank you babe." Betty said, as Veronica sat beside her and ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair slowly.

"I have to go home Betty, my parents are probably waiting for me." Veronica said, Betty tightly but softly wrapped her arms around Veronica's waist.

"No, no stay with me V. I'm drunk." Betty said, as Veronica rested her hands on Betty's.

"I'll be back before you wake up ok?" Veronica asked carefully taking Betty's hands away from her waist.

"Mm...Fine." Betty said and grabbed the back of Veronica's and pulled her down to kiss her. The kiss was short and sweet.

"I love you B." Veronica said softly.

"Mm I love you too." Betty said and she fell asleep. Veronica quickly closed the door behind her and walked the few blocks back to her house. 

Betty fell asleep knowing that her girlfriend truly loved her.... 


	6. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of a filler...sorry....

Veronica woke up early, not caring if she was still a little hung over from the night before. She threw on some sweats and pulled her hair into a ponytail and brushed her teeth, and made her way downstairs. Hermione was waiting for her downstairs.

"Hey Veronica, late night?" Hermione asked, showing Veronica photos of her and Betty dancing.

"Me, Betty and some of my other friends went to the Roving Eye last night." Veronica said, knowing that she couldn't lie to her mom.

"Veronica you are 17, don't you need an ID to get into that place." Hermione said.

"Mom can we please talk about this later, I have to go see Betty." Veronica said and walked out the door.

When she got to Betty's house, her girlfriend was sprawled across her bed, in the same clothes from the night before. Veronica slowly sat down beside her and stroked her hair. Betty lifted her head, turned around and smiled.

"Oh hey there gorgeous." Betty said and pecked Veronica on the lips.

"Hey beautiful. How'd you sleep?" Veronica asked scooting next to Betty and laying her head down on her chest.

"My head hurts." Betty said, Veronica laughed lightly. "What's so funny?" 

"Baby, you had one drink last night." Veronica commented, making Betty sarcastically roll her eyes.

"You know how I am with alcohol V." Betty said pulling Veronica closer to her. 

"Yes indeed I do. But it was kinda cute seeing you dance, not to mention.....hot." Veronica said slowly.

"Oh yeah?" Betty asked hiking a leg over Veronica's lap, straddling her. 

"Yeah, and now..can you please stop talking." Veronica said and kissed Betty. 

Betty smiled into the kiss and wrapped her legs around Veronica's waist. The smaller girl's hands went up the blonde's shirt, Betty put her arms over her head registering what Veronica was doing. She pulled the fabric over her head and throwing it to the side. This gave Veronica enough time to take her shirt of as well. Betty lightly pushed onto Veronica's chest, pushing her down onto the bed. The brunette flipped their positions, so that she was on top. Veronica started to pepper soft kisses onto Betty's skin, making Betty moan. Veronica took hold of Betty's hands, intertwined them with hers and held them above her head and kept them on the head board, which gave Veronica more access to Betty's skin. The kisses ran down Betty's neck, then down to her chest, then down to her stomach, leaving marks all over her body. 

"Jesus V." Betty moaned bringing Veronica back up to her level and joined their lips into another heated kiss. Veronica groaned at the feeling. Right as Veronica was about to touch Betty where she wanted to be touched, Alice knocked on the door.

"Betty? Why is the door locked?" Alice asked turning the doorknob back and forth. 

"Sorry mom, I was taking a shower. Hold on." Betty said looking for her shirt. "V, lay flat and hide under the blanket." Betty whispered, as she got up to open the door, then ran back to her bed. "It's open.'  
  
"Since when did you lock your door to take a shower?" Alice asked, Betty laughed nervously, then she froze when she felt Veronica's hand run up her thigh. She shifted and coughed to hold back a moan. 

"Well I uh love the privacy these days, so I guess I just locked my door and forgot to unlock it when I came out." Betty said, Veronica's hand was at the hem of Betty's underwear, she coughed again and held back another moan.

"Next time, just remember to unlock it. But I came up here to let you know that I'm going to work now, and I'll be back later." Alice said and kissed Betty's forehead, left and closed the door behind her.

Veronica removed the blanket from her face and sat up, Betty's face was red.

"What the fuck V." Betty said sternly but in a joking way.

"You're hot when you swear." Veronica said and leaned in to kiss Betty, but she pulled back.

"Let's do this later, right now, I wanna go on a Pop's breakfast date with my girlfriend." Betty said and went to her closet find fresh clothes.

"Make sure to cover those hickeys babe." Veronica said, Betty looked at herself in her vanity mirror and gasped.

"Jesus Christ Veronica." Betty said and covered them with makeup and put her clothes on.

"Ready?" Veronica asked holding out her hand to Betty.

"Of course." Betty said and took Veronica's hand in hers and they walked to Pop's. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really used to writing on wattapad but I've decided to step up my game and try to write on her and see what it does for me. If you wanna see my stories on my wattapad, the username is the same as the one on here. thanks for reading you made it down here.  
> -m


End file.
